1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method and apparatus for forming cast-in-place concrete window wells as part of construction of a building. More particularly, it is concerned with a window well form which is adaptable for forming window wells which may be selectively varied in height, width or wall thickness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the construction of buildings, many homebuilders desire, or building codes require, the provision of windows in poured concrete foundation walls. Such windows admit light and ventilation, and provide a point of egress directly to the exterior. Where the windows are below the grade of the earth proximate the foundation, it is necessary to provide a clear area around the exterior of the window which extends below the grade to at or above the grade. In order to retain the earth from entering this open area, window wells are commonly used.
Heretofore, window wells have most commonly been provided of galvanized steel which are placed near or attached to the structure around the window opening before backfilling of the earth. These galvanized steel window wells are of common sizes and retained in inventory by the concrete contractor until needed for use. While relatively lightweight and thus portable, they present numerous disadvantages. For example, they are not particularly attractive, the galvanizing layer may be penetrated resulting in rusting, are limited in strength, and require a great deal of space for storage and tie up considerable inventory costs for the contractor.
Another alternative for providing a window well for a building has been to provide precast concrete window wells. These window wells are precast at a location remote from the job site and then placed around the window to create the well. While generally more corrosion resistant and somewhat more able to blend into the environment of the structure than the galvanized steel window wells, they present other problems. Their precast concrete construction makes them heavy to transport and set, and typically require off-road equipment to move and set in place. This may result in damage to the precast concrete window well during transport and placement by such equipment. They also occupy a significant amount of storage space for inventory as well as associated inventory costs. Like galvanized steel window wells, they also are typically available only in a limited number of sizes, with the result that customizing a window well for height, depth, or width requires preplanning and/or additional cost as compared to the wells of standard dimensions.
A yet further alternative which has been previously adopted to a limited extent is to cast full-length wall extensions from the foundation wall which extends down to a footing which is in a common horizontal plane with the footing of the foundation wall. This alternative in some instances of construction involves a full-length wall to be cast from the concrete opposite the window to form a window well using 90° corners and full-length forming panels, and essentially is the same process as for forming a separate, enclosed foundation wall structure extending from the foundation wall of the building, rather than a window well wall. Principal disadvantages to this type of construction include appearance, the excess weight of the wall, attendant cost of excavation, the cost of the footing necessarily extending under the forms and the resultant wall, depth of wall, and consequent material cost and labor, and the resultant waste arising from excess material and excavation.
As a result, there has developed a significant need for a more advanced window well system.